Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer, také známý jako „Supersonik“, je součástí Alfa 1 tým. Biografie Časný život Jimi Stringer byl vytvořen ve věži shromáždění před několika lety, a byl vycvičen, aby se stal plnohodnotným hrdinou. On rád Stormer, Bulk a Von Ness byli součástí Thresherův týmu během legie tmy mise. Nakonec, Stringer se etabloval jako hodný hrdina Preston Stormer, a byl vybrán, aby se stal členem Alfa 1 tým, spolu s Dunkan Bulk. Na jedné misi, oni cestovali na planetu Almaak V, který oznámil, že sousední planeta, Almaak IV, zmizel. Stringer si všiml, že planety Měsíc byl stále na svém místě, a používal jeho zvládnutí Sonics deaktivovat maskovací zařízení enshrouding planetu. Stormer pak objevil část Almaak V je vláda chtěla vyvolat válku, a ty za plánu bylo zatčeno. AlfaTým později bojovali Cornelius Zo a jeho armádu tygří mravenců, které byly hrozivé město. Dunkan Bulk řídil tank, drtiče, a způsobil tygr mravenci uprchnout. Oni také vzali na skupinu vesmírných pirátů ten stejný rok. Tým byl později dotazován s Hero Factory FM a stručně popsány bojovat Cornelius Zo, ale byla odvolána na další misi. Stringer se podílela na televizním pořadu „Dancing with the Heroes“, a byl spárován s ženou jménem Sabrina. Jeho taneční pohyby byly považovány za hladký a oceňovaný. ''Vzestup nováčků'' V poslední době, Alfa Tým byl přidělen střežit zásilku C-4000 výbušniny, která byla napadena XPlode a Rotor. Když oba darebáci se podařilo uniknout, Stringer se vrátil do Hero Factory shromáždění věže. Brzy po misi s rotorem, Bulk a Stringer byl poslán na vyčištění zničení způsobené XPlode a Rotor při výbušnin rostlin. Nathaniel Zib přijal hovor na hot-line a poslal dávky a Stringer bránit staveniště z darebáka Corroder. Nováček Mark Surge přišel jako záloha, ale Corroder používal jeho kyselinu k poklesu zatížení kovových nosníků na Hrdina. Bulk vzal ránu pro něj, a byl uvězněn pod troskami. Stringer odrazil Corroder a měl nápad spojit Jádra a tvořit Hero buňky, aby se ochránili, které oni dělali, dokud William Furno přišel zachránit den. Surge později se ho zeptal Von Ness, člen Stormerův starého týmu, a Stringer vysvětlil historii Stormer a Von Ness. Po Stormer byl napaden Meltdown v Mekron City, Zib diagnostikován, že kyselina Meltdown obsažené nanoboty, které by mohly zkorumpované systémy robot je. Stormer se rozzuřil jako výsledek této „infekce“ a začal šplhat až k výcviku sfér. Stringer, Bulk, a Furno ho následoval. V duelu na vrcholu vzdělávání koule, Bulk byl shozen okraj. Furno popadl provaz a zachránil Hero z pádu, ale jeho sevření začalo uvolnit. Stringer byl konfrontován s možností volby mezi nechal Stormer uniknout nebo uložení Bulk. Stejně jako Furno klesla Bulk, Stringer objevil a zachránil svého přítele, který umožňuje Stormer uniknout s jetpack. Stringer vyvolány Natalie Breez a Mark Surge najít protilátku na nanoboty. Dunkan Bulk vstoupil do strany, když Furno vyrazil do Makuhero City získat Stormer. Stringer a jeho společníci cestovali do lunárního Tratix, načež byli okamžitě napadeni Tratix Reptoid. Stringer a Bulk držel zvíře rozptylovat, zatímco Breez našel složku, jen pro to, aby se zaměřily na ni a téměř pohltil Surge. Nicméně, Breez používá její propojení s přírodou řídit bestii pryč, a Stringerův skupina vrátila do Hero Factory v triumfu. Protilátka byla podána Stormer, který byl pak vyléčit. Stringer, spolu s Stormer a Bulk, byl poslán do New Stellac City prozkoumat tajemný meteorit. Zatímco tam, Stringer poukázal památník Stormer a Hero Factory. Thunder a Corroder pak se vynořil z kráteru a dělal bitvu s Alfa tým.Nováček týmu brzy přišel jako záloha, ale stejně tak i další meteorit, tentokrát obsahující XPlode a Meltdown. Černá díra se objevila na obloze (s laskavým svolením Von Nebula) a nasaje Heroes zbraně, včetně Stringerūv sonik boom zbraň. Stormer a Furno skočil do víru boje proti Von Nebula. Mezitím, Stringer a zbývající hrdinové používají částic Separátory rozptýlit jejich atomy a vyhnout se útokům darebáci lidové. Stringer a Bulk ohromil padouchy a zabalené těžkou kovovou tyč kolem nich, aby je obsahují. Alfa Tým se vrátil do Hero Factory v triumfu. Nakonec, Stringer dostal upgrade na 2.0 tvaru, jakmile proces byl považován za dokonalosti. ''Divoch planeta'' Stringer, spolu s dalšími členy Alfa tým, přijal tísňové volání z Aldous Witch na planetě džungle Quatros. Zpráva od nováčka hrdina Rocka, ale naznačil, že planeta se stala nestabilní a že všechny přírodní zaútočí na vše v dohledu. Ve snaze přizpůsobit se prostředí, Alfa tým dostal upgrade na nové zvířecí brnění, s Stringer získání schopnosti medvěda. Jako tým se blíží Quatros, že si všiml, změněnou krajinu planety, a Stringer se domníval, že se někdo nelegálně těžby Quaza. Přijít na Quatros, hrdinové našli zraněného Rocka a zjistil, že profesor Witch byl proměnil Šaman poté, co byl vystaven Quaza z tajemné lebky. Stringer byl dán pod vedením Williama Furno spolu s Nex. Byly však přepadeni Obří škorpión a Sršeň však Stringer zlomil hroty Quaza a byl schopen osvobodit bytosti z jejich otroctví. On také zlomil bodce na Tesák a pomohl zdarma Krvelačný primát. On později se vrátil do Hero Factory. ''Útěk z vězení'' Po Rocka a Furno zajali Voltix, přivedli jej do vězeňské cely. Nicméně, Voltix použít svou moc na Von Nebulův černé díry koule zaměstnanců. To vyvolalo Útěk. Přes Alfa 1 týmův snahám, všechny darebáci unikl. Vedoucí mise Zib pak přiřazen Stringer zachytit Voltix. Stringer byl vybaven několika zvukových mega decibel zvuku děla a hrdiny manžety. Ten přistál na planetě Tansari VI, kde našel Voltix snaží vybudovat velkou elektrickou zbraň. Stringer zabývá Voltix v boji, ale byl sražen k zemi. Nicméně, on rychle dobíjet jeho hrdina jádro a nepřestávala bojovat Voltix. Voltix pak vydal konečný elektrický výbuch na Jimi Stringer. Nicméně, Stringer používá několik energetických kazet absorbovat výbuch. Když Voltix došly energie, Stringer manžetou Voltix a vrátil se do Hero Factory, kde se setkal Preston Stormer a tým Alfa, co chytil Temný fantom. Když Stormer zeptal se proč on byl pozdě na to vrátit se do Hero Factory, vtipně odpověděl, že si nemohl vzpomenout, kde zaparkoval své hrdiny řemeslo.